prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (May 28, 2019)
The May 28, 2019 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the BOK Center in Tulsa, Oklahoma on May 28, 2019. Summary The tension between The Brian Kendrick and Mike Kanellis has been brewing since Kanellis brazenly attacked The Man with a Plan four weeks ago. The animosity only intensified when Kanellis was soon at odds with Kendrick’s ally, Akira Tozawa. As soon as the opening bell rang, Kendrick charged forward and attacked The Opportunist. Barely escaping an early Captain’s Hook, Kanellis retreated to the outside to regain his composure, but Kendrick remained relentless. As The Man with a Plan continued to attack, Kanellis executed a brutal suplex into the barricade. Kanellis executed a vicious spinebuster, but Kendrick turned the tide by executing a second Captain’s Hook before suplexing his opponent off the steel steps to the arena floor. Kendrick locked in a third Captain’s Hook and stopped Kanellis’ counter attempts three times before The Opportunist overpowered him and slammed him to the mat. Both Superstars exchanged blows and superkicks in the center of the ring before Kanellis leveled Kendrick with a clothesline. With both Superstars reeling, Kendrick hit Sliced Bread No. 2, but Kanellis rolled away, giving him enough time to kick out of the pinfall. Kanellis immediately recovered and landed two superkicks, a falcon arrow and a reverse swinging neckbreaker in perfect sequence to secure an impressive win. After feigning an injury against Mark Andrews to pick up a victory on NXT UK, Noam Dar returned to WWE 205 Live to continue building momentum in a contest against Mike Karma. The Scottish Supernova played mind games with his opponent and taunted him. Although Karma landed a few blows, Dar remained unphased, taking down his opponent with a kick to the leg before executing the NovaRolla for the pinfall. After the match, Dar told Sarah Schreiber that the only reason for any “setbacks” was due to jetlag from going back and forth from WWE 205 Live and NXT UK. Taunting the audience, The Scottish Supernova revealed he’s determined to be a star on two continents. Once allied with Drew Gulak, Gentleman Jack Gallagher and Humberto Carrillo developed a mutual respect than led to a friendly rivalry. After teaming together against The Singh Brothers last week, the time had finally come for a singles contest to determine who was truly the better competitor. Gallagher seized the upper hand by showing off his unorthodox style with a handstand in the corner. However, Carrillo did the same on the opposite side, and as the British Superstar attempted to seize control, Carrillo’s uncanny speed and agility gave him an edge. Gallagher finally took decisive control after Carrillo avoided a baseball slide to the outside but was tossed into the barricade by a frustrated gentleman. Back inside the ring, Gallagher unloaded on his opponent with a series of kicks before unleashing his technical dominance. Fighting through the pain, Carrillo turned momentum in his favor through pure grit and high-speed attacks, finally taking down Gallagher on the outside with a beautiful high-flying dive to the outside. Gallagher executed a super belly-to-back suplex from the top rope but was unable to follow up with a pin as Carrillo barely rolled out of the ring. Frustrated, Gallagher charged forward, but Carrillo hip tossed his opponent into the barricade with brutal force. Exchanging strikes with Gallagher on the ring apron, Carrillo once again ascended the ropes and delivered a missile dropkick that dumped Gallagher back inside the ring. Carrillo attempted a moonsault but was met by Gallagher’s boots. A fired-up Gallagher pressed forward, delivering a running dropkick and a dive through the ropes before attempting his own high-risk move that was countered by his opponent. Both exhausted Superstars brawled in the center of the ring. The British Superstar hoisted Carrillo into the air for a suplex in a display of his strength. However, Carrillo countered with a huge DDT before executing the Aztec Press for the win. After the match, both Superstars shook hands and embraced, proving that this match was rooted in mutual respect. Results ; ; *Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) defeated The Brian Kendrick *Noam Dar defeated Mike Karma *Humberto Carrillo defeated Gentleman Jack Gallagher *Dark Match: Bayley © defeated Charlotte Flair to retain the WWE SmackDown Women's Championship Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-28-19 205 Live 1.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 2.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 3.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 4.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 5.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 6.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 7.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 8.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 9.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 10.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 11.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 12.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 13.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 14.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 15.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 16.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 17.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 18.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 19.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 20.jpg 5-28-19 205 Live 21.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #131 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #131 at WWE.com * 205 Live #131 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events